


Demons

by meitaroangst



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst, F/M, Give Hikari Natsumi a hug pls, Guilt, I just wanna write a decade fic for god sakes, I'm sorry for the tsukasa stans who are reading this, M/M, Natsumi pain?????, OT4 PAIN, Post-Canon, This was actually flaim fun to write, Whump, i miss decade, natsukasa pain, natsumi centered fic, takes place after decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/pseuds/meitaroangst
Summary: What if Natsumi killed Tsukasa and never came back?
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa, Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke, Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> Okay, I think I might put the natsuka fic on hold for a while until I get some creative ideas. But in the meantime, let's write some natsumi pain! I would make tsukasa as the whump subject but that's in the fic that i'm gonna put on hold. I hope this is good. I tried my best at writing it.

Natsumi stared at magenta colored camera. It reminded her of him. If he was still alive, of course.

  
  


It has been a few days since Tsukasa’s death. Countless days without him around, traveling the world with everyone else. No one knew who killed him. Except for Natsumi.

The guilt consumed her. But she had no choice. Natsumi had to stop him from destroying all the riders. Did she wanted to kill her own friend? No. But she had no other choice.

  
  


Daiki was the only one who knew that she killed Tsukasa. He promised her that he didn’t tell anyone. He suggested her to tell Yuusuke and her grandfather the truth but she refused.

  
  


No one knew the truth that Kamen Rider Decade was dead. Not even Yuusuke. 

  
  


She had to keep the secret herself and for only her. No one had to find out. That she killed Kadoya Tsukasa.

  
  


Her memories with him would still keep floating around her mind. 

  
  


She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. But it all was real. Tsukasa was dead. He was gone.

  
  


Natsumi tried not to think about it as much. No matter how hard she tried to think about him, she would move on from his death. She’d cry herself to sleep, she would remember all of her memories with him. ...After all, Tsukasa was his home.

  
  


She looks at the picture frame of him that was on her bedroom desk. The moment when she took a picture of tsukasa with his camera.

  
  


A small smile appeared on her face. But once dropped.

  
  


“Tsu...Tsukasa-kun…”

  
  


Before she even knew it, tears began to come down her face slowly. A single teardrop came down her cheek, leaving a drop on the picture frame. Her heart hurted. Everything hurted. She had to kill someone she cared about. Natsumi had no other choice. She had no choice. Tsukasa was the destroyer of worlds. He had to be stopped. 

  
  


Did she regretted it? Yes. Natsumi didn’t had a choice.

  
  


Did she want to tell the others the truth? No.

  
  


She felt regret, anger, sadness. If she told them, would they hate her? Maybe. She didn’t know what she’d expect by just their reaction.

  
  


Natsumi felt frustrated. Tsukasa was gone and she couldn’t do anything about it.

  
  


The girl in brunette just sat there, breaking down into tears. Angry at herself.

  
  


“Tsukasa-kun… I am so sorry…”

  
  


She sobbed.

  
  


She missed him.

  
  


She fell apart because of his death that she caused.

  
  


Natsumi smashed the picture frame against the wall. She cried even more.

  
  


She didn’t cry this much since the time Tsukasa betrayed her. He eventually saved the world from the Dai-Shocker. She saw him happy and himself again. The Tsukasa that she knew and loved.

  
  


Natsumi fell in love with him. She enjoyed all the moments she had with him. Not just only Tsukasa. Her grandfather, Yuusuke and Daiki. She treasured those moments.

  
  


She could never let anyone find out what she did.

  
  


Then… she heard a knock on her door.

  
  


“Natsumi-chan?”

  
  


It was Yuusuke.

  
  


She didn’t want him to see her crying. She didn’t wanted him to see her in pain.

  
  


“Y-yes, come in, Yuusuke.” She said, wiping her tears away quickly.

  
  


“I heard something coming from your bedroom. Is everything okay?”

  
  


“Yeah, of course. Everything is fine.” Natsumi smiled.

  
  


She was lucky that he didn’t noticed the broken picture frame. She always knew that Yuusuke was clueless. 

  
  


“It’s two in the morning, Natsumelon… what’s going on?” Daiki says as he steps in her room, rubbing his eyes.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Daiki-san.” She said. “Why don’t you both go back to bed?” 

  
  


“That’s a good plan. It’s getting late anyway.” Yuusuke agreed. “Good n-”

  
  


“Wait.” Daiki paused him before he could finish saying good night.

  
  


He looks at the floor for a second and he sees a broken picture frame. It looked familiar.

  
  


“What is it, Kaitou?” Yuusuke asked curiously.

  
  


He picks up the broken frame. “Natsumi. Is there something you’re not telling us?” Daiki said.

  
  


“W-what? What are you talking about, Daiki-san?”

  
  


“You’ve been acting awfully strange for the past few days. Almost too strange.”

  
  


Natsumi felt her heart racing of worry. Daiki would’ve found out already. She could feel herself shaking.

  
  


“There’s no way you could break this picture frame of Tsukasa. You could never do that. Am I wrong?” Daiki threatened her.

  
  


“Kaitou, that’s enough.” Yuusuke stopped him.

  
  


She felt her tears almost forming. Yuusuke saw his friend upset.

  
  


“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Natsumi-chan. Don’t listen to him.”

  
  


It was breaking inside of her. She couldn’t lie to him or Daiki any longer. But she didn’t wanted to cause them pain because of Tsukasa’s passing.

  
  


“Stop lying.” 

  
  


Daiki was furious.

  
  


He was angry at Natsumi.

  
  


He was also in pain, but didn’t showed it.

  
  


Daiki walked towards her. Grabbing her by her white shirt by force.

  
  


“Kaitou, what the hell are you doing?!”

  
  


He was angry at her. Almost furious.

  
  


“D-Daiki-san, let me go.” She begged.

  
  


He didn’t responded. His eyes squinted in anger. “Stop lying to us, Natsumi.”

  
  


Natsumi’s eyes widened. The guilt was eating her from the inside. She couldn’t take it anymore.

  
  


Yuusuke had to push Kaitou away to let her go from his grasp. Goodly enough she wasn’t hurt. But only hurt on the inside by her own guilt.

  
  


Yuusuke tried to comfort her but she turned away. She couldn’t even look at her own comrade.

  
  


“Natsumelon, there’s no point for you of hiding this anymore.” 

  
  


“Hide what? What’s going on?”

  
  


She didn’t want to tell Yuusuke the truth. But she had to. She couldn’t keep it in much longer. 

  
  


Will Yuusuke be hurt? She didn’t knew for sure. 

  
  


Natsumi hugged her knees. She hid her face. She was falling apart minute by minute.

  
  


Daiki clinched his fists. “Tell him.”

She couldn’t. She absolutely couldn’t. But she must. Natsumi killed Kadoya Tsukasa. Did she had a choice? No. The truth would only hurt her even more.

  
  


“Natsumi-chan, what is he talking about? What’s going on?”

  
  


Yuusuke almost sounded hurt. Which made her feel worse.

  
  


Natsumi thought for a second. If she told him, would he forgive her? Will he forgive her from killing Tsukasa for stopping him destroy anymore riders? Would the pain be finally over?

She did not knew. But the truth had to be told at some point eventually.

  
  


“I… I…”

  
  


Finally, Natsumi’s tears came down her cheeks, slowly. All of her emotions and feelings were poured out.

  
  


“I… killed Tsukasa-kun. I killed him…” Natsumi confessed.

  
  


“Natsumi-chan… you… you were the one who killed him?”

  
  


Daiki looked away to hide his tears. He missed that asshole. Even though he pissed him off sometimes.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Yuusuke…” Natsumi sobbed. “I’m so sorry… I wish I could’ve told you at first. I really wish I did… but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t tell you face to face. But I had no choice! He kept destroying other Kamen Riders. I had to stop him. But at the end… I killed him.”

  
  


Yuusuke was in complete shock. Was he angry at her? Maybe. But he noticed how much it was hurting her. She was in pain.

  
  


“Natsumi-chan.” 

  
  


Yuusuke hugged her gently. Tears slipped down Natsumi’s face. 

  
  


“You were in pain, weren’t you? Trying to hide the truth from me.” He said. “It must’ve been terrible hasn’t it?”

  
  


“Y-Yuusuke…” 

  
  


She hugged him tightly, within comfort. Luckily that she knew that Yuusuke was understanding. He didn’t hate her, which was good. She was relived. She was so relived.

  
  


“He… He wanted to remember the Riders he destroyed…” Natsumi says in tears. “H-he was glad that I stopped him in time before he could destroy anymore riders… but now he’s gone…”

  
  


“I know you miss him. I do too. But like you said, you didn’t had any choice, right? So you don’t need to hide it anymore, Natsumi-chan.”

  
  


So many tears came down her face. She missed Tsukasa so much. Natsumi buried her face into his chest. She let all the pain out… finally.

  
  


Yuusuke hugged her even tighter. He didn’t realize how it hurt her this much to keep such a secret from him and her grandfather. It hurt her so much.

  
  


Daiki walked closer to them both, rubbing her back in circles.

  
  


Even though Tsukasa is gone, there were two Riders by her side to keep her safe and protected. 

  
  


She missed him.

  
  


They all missed him.

  
  


A ghosty figure floated across Natsumi’s room, picking up the magenta colored camera from her bed. Putting it on their neck.

  
  


It was Kadoya Tsukasa. 

  
  


He looked at his three alive friends comforting Natsumi. A smile grew on his face. He was happy to see his comrades one last time.

  
  


Tsukasa snapped a picture of them. A memory that would never fade from his passing life.

  
  
  


“Take care of each other.” Tsukasa mouthed.

  
  


His spirit vanished. Natsumi felt something blowing the window as she backed away from Yuusuke.

  
  


“Did you guys felt that?” She asked.

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


She stood up from the ground. Seeing a photo of her, Yuusuke and Daiki on her bed.

  
  


Natsumi was confused how that photo of them was there. It was almost surprising.

  
  


But she realised that his spirit was there with them.

  
  


“Tsukasa-kun…” She whispered.

  
  


A single teardrop fell down her face to the photograph. It wasn’t the same without Tsukasa. It was just not the same.

  
  


“Hey. We should go visit his grave tomorrow.” Yuusuke suggested.

  
  


“Hm. That’s not a bad idea.” Daiki says with confidence.

  
  


Natsumi looked at the two boys with tears in her eyes. She thought it wasn’t a bad idea. 

“Okay. We should go visit Tsukasa-kun tomorrow. First thing in the morning.” Natsumi says as she wipes her tears away.

  
  


“That’s the spirit!” Yuusuke said with a smile on his face.

  
  


Natsumi smiled back.

  
  


They all missed him. She felt once again hopeful for the future. Even though Tsukasa is not here anymore, he’s still them in their hearts. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on @hinaizumis on twitter or @emuhojous on tumblr


End file.
